Evaluate the utility of the lactate induced-panic attack model for studying the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of alprazolam in panic disorder patients. Evaluate the effects of lactate-induced panic on cholecystokinin activity, catecholamine secretion, and cortisol.